We have demonstrated epidermal growth factor (EGF) levels are low in infants who develop the chronic lung disease bronchopulmonary dysplasia (BPD). EGF is a factor involved in healing which may act by modulating the inflammatory response. We propose to begin the study of the role of EGF and its receptor in the process of lung healing.